A radiowave absorber of a magnetic-loss type using a magnetic material normally has absorption characteristics for a wider band than those of radiowave absorbers of a dielectric-loss type or a conduction-loss type. However, magnetic-loss type radiowave absorbers that have excellent characteristics in 8 to 18 GHz band (X-band or Ku-band) have not been realized.